Living Life Perfectly
by jaredhowe'sgirl
Summary: Kimberly is miserable. And after years of being told to go back to Tommy, by Trini, still Kimberly hasn't. Now, Trini is missing. Well, supposed missing. And she wants to find her best friend. But before looking for Trini, she needs to go somewhere to confront Tommy. Kim finds Tommy has a wife. Reefside is about to get very interesting. What's going to happen next? Jason/Trini
1. Reefside

**Living Life Perfectly**

**A/N: Okay, I know I should be currently working on my other Tommy/Kim story but I thought this one was more eye catching.**

**Summary: Kimberly is miserable. And after years of being told to go back to Tommy, by Trini, still Kimberly hasn't. Now, Trini is missing. Well, supposed missing. And she wants to find her best friend. But before looking for Trini, she needs to go somewhere to confront Tommy. It seems like Reefside is about to get interesting.**

**Reefside**

_1992 Valencia Road_

The note read as Kimberly drove through Tommy's drive way. It seemed homey as she looked at his house surrounded by trees, and of course, living in the woods. She climbed out of her car and walked up the porch steps. There was a sign on the door, 'The Olivers', on it with a door mat that said 'Please wipe your feet'. Kim smiled. This place was already homey to her but she became suspicious. If she knew Thomas Oliver at all, she'd know that he didn't think about too much of this stuff. She knocked on the door and only had to wait a few seconds before a man answered it. A man she knew.

"Kim?" Tommy questioned, out of disbelief.

Kim smiled wider. "Hey, Tommy." She greeted. "You cut your hair."

Tommy smiled back at her. "Yeah, I did. What brings you here?"

"Oh, Tommy, listen-" but Kim was cut off.

"Who's at the door, Tommy?" a woman asks and Kim recognizes the voice. Trini was in plain view, a white and yellow apron over her yellow shirt and denim shorts. "Kim?"

"Trini?" Kim asked, bewildered. "I… we all thought you were missing."

Trini smiled. "Well, I'm not." She gestures inside. "Come on in."

Kim steps inside the house. Now she knew why Tommy's front porch was feeling too homey, it was Trini's idea. But what shocked her was he pictures full of Tommy and Trini in the living room. And what broke her heart was the wedding picture. Tommy, who still had his long locks and a white tuxedo on that made him look irresistible. And Trini, a white wedding dress with yellow sequins on it. Kimberly turned to the only man she ever loved and her best friend. "You two are married?!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Tommy rested an arm around Trini's shoulders. "We eloped, actually. In Vegas. It was small and short." Trini explained. "Just mine and Tommy's parents. They were shocked at first but they settled with it."

Kimberly sat down on the couch while staring at Trini and Tommy on the love seat. "I…I don't understand." Kimberly uttered. "I mean, I didn't know you guys-"

Tommy cut her off. "Why are you here, Kim?" he asked.

Kimberly gulped. "To tell you I'm sorry and to take you back. Tommy…" Kim started and Tommy shook his head.

"You don't need to. Trini told me everything and I understand, Kim. We both do." He smiled down at Trini, who returned the smile.

"Jason misses you." Kim says abruptly. And Trini looks at Kim, troubled. "He thought you were kidnap when you didn't come home, three years ago. He heard of the car crash." Tommy's phone started to ring and he went to get it.

"I was in the car crash, yes, Kim." Trini said, bobbing her head. "I would have died if it hadn't been for Tommy, who saved me. He was a miracle. I was in the hospital for four weeks in a comatose. The doctors said I was so lucky that I was breathing. Tommy stayed with me after that. He was there for me but Jason; he never looked for me so I called it quits."

"What happened to you and Jason?" Kim asked as she moved closer to her best friend.

"We had a fight." Trini told her. "It was brutal. No violence but brutal. He wanted to know why we haven't seen each other because of my supposed busy work. He knew I was busy at work but he didn't understand. Then he accused me of cheating on him. Me?" Trini exclaimed. "Can you believe it?" Kimberly shook her head. "And then, when I was driving home after our fight, some drunken driver hit me by accident. The car following the drunk driver's car was Tommy's. He was going to see Jason about the forever red mission. He came out of his car and recognized my number plate. He saw me and took me to his car. If he hadn't called the ambulance, I don't know where I would be today." Trini smiled. "He was like, my knight in shining armor."

Kim spilled a tear across her cheek. 'I'm supposed to call him that. He's my white knight. Trini, how could you?' Kim thought. Trini sighed. "Kim, I know it's shocking to see me with Tommy but-"

Tommy came inside the living room again. "But it's too late." He finished for her. "Trini, we better ranger up." He said. Trini nodded and Kim whipped her head to Tommy then back to Trini.

Trini smiled slightly. "Yeah, we're rangers again." She shrugged. "Is Hayley down at the lab?" Trini looked at Tommy and he nodded. She opened a dinosaur's mouth open and a hatch revealed itself. Tommy and Trini went down the basement while Trini followed.

"We better take the ATV's." Tommy says and Trini nods.

A red head was monitoring the computers and saw Kim and smiled. "You must be Kimberly. I'm Hayley, the Dino Thunder team's expert in weaponry." Hayley said, proudly and held out a hand to Kim, who shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Kim greeted back, and then her attention came back to the couple.

Tommy looked at Trini. "Ready?"

Trini nodded. "Ready."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha." They both called in unison.

"Brachio!" Tommy yelled

"Cepha!" Trini exclaimed. And then there stood the two black and gold dino rangers. They climbed on what looked like quad bikes, one in gold and one in black that Kim now realized was there. Kim watched on from the screen. She started crying inside as she saw Tommy and Trini use the attacks that she and Tommy used to do with her, years before. Hayley saw the caramel-brown haired woman look miserable as she watched. If she knew that Kim was going to be here and now, she would've threatened her not to even step foot in Reefside. She was done with seeing her colleague and best friend miserable. And when Tommy was with Trini, she at least made him happy.

When the rangers had to defeat the monster that had grown 6 feet taller than before, Kim went out of Hayley's earshot and went outside the house. She really didn't want to see this. The bond that now fell between Tommy and Trini. It wasn't fair. How could Trini have her Tommy? How could she be her best friend when Trini betrayed her? Surely, it would all get settled and she could have Tommy, but what is she can't ever have him anymore. She knew he would have a lot of woman in his life but Trini being one of them hurt her. She called the one person who would understand all of this and would back her up.

"Jason," Kim croaked.

"Kim?" Jason asked. "Did you speak to Tommy?"

"I found Trini." She blurted out.

"I'll be right there." Jason hung up and Kim waited until her older brother's mustang came into view.


	2. Jason and Trini

**Living Life Perfectly**

**Chapter 2**

Tommy, Trini and the rest of the Dino Thunder team rest at the dino lab after a full on battle. "That was epic!" Conner breathed. "Mrs.O, you have some moves that are like... blows my mind."

Trini smiled. "Thanks, Conner."

Tommy looked at his team. "You guys should;ve seen her when we first became rangers, she was a..."

Trini smacked Tommy in the head. "Hey! I knew a couple martial arts back then. It's not my fault that I wasn't as skilled as you were, Mr. Rainbow Ranger."

"Can't be a Rainbow Ranger when he didn't get to be a blue." a deep voice says from the stairs. Kim and Jason are put into view and Tommy and Trini stare at them, wide-eyed.

'Kim, what have you done?' Trini thinks as she sees the love of her life.

Jason smirks at Tommy and Trini. "Jason?" Tommy questions.

"Long time no see, bro," Tommy and Jason clasps hands.

Tommy looks back at his team. "Conner, Ethan, Kira, this is Jason Lee Scott, the original red and second gold zeo ranger. And this is Kimberly Hart, original pink." Tommy introduces.

Jason walks up to Conner. "So, rookie, got any skills?" Jason asks.

Trini smacks Jason upside the head. "Don't mind about him, he always calls the new red rangers, rookies." Trini looks at Jason. "Just because he was the first red."

Conner scratches his head. "Ah... don't worry about it, Mrs.O." Conner waves off.

Jason furrows his eyebrows. "Mrs.O?" he asks.

Trini and Tommy gulped. The tension in the room was becoming high and so the rookie dino thunder rangers and Hayley made an excuse to exit.

"Jason..." Tommy started but was cut off.

"Don't, Tommy. Just don't." He looked at Trini. "I don't understand, Trini."

Trini shook her head. "Why exactly are you here? Both of you." she asked, her voice strained.

"I thought I lost you." Jason said, miserably.

"You have," Trini replied as she stepped back from Jason and entertwined her fingers with Tommy's. "You lost me three years ago. And when Tommy found me."

"Trini. I didn't even know where you went." Jason's eyes bored into Trini's before she shook it off.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm happy." Trini said, confident.

"Really? Happy? Are you really happy? Or are you only saying that?" Jason asked and Trini nodded. Jason glared at Tommy. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Jason lunged for Tommy as Trini's and Tommy's fingers were split apart.

"Stop!" Trini yelled. She ripped Jason off of Tommy. "Please Stop it, Jason! You're hurting Tommy." she cried, as she knelt down to see if Tommy was alright. Jason watched as Trini helped Tommy stand up. 'She can't be with him when she loves me,' Jason thought.

Kim tried to help Trini but Trini shook her off. "JUST LEAVE! You've done enough." Trini cried and Jason and Kimberly went upstairs to leave. But the married couple knew that Kim and Jason were not going to stop until they sorted everything out. "Are you going to be okay?"

Tommy nodded. "I'm just shocked." he confirmed.

Trini rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe that Kim would lure Jason here. I mean, I thought..."

"I know, Tri. We'll handle this." Tommy reassured her.

"But, Tommy, our life, here in Reefside..." Trini buried her head into his chest. "We were living our life perfectly. They just had to ruin everything. The walls we've put up for the past three years, they've managed to break them down so easily." Tommy craddled Trini.

"I know. We'll work through this. I promise, Trini. Everything's going to be alright." Tommy promised as he carried the sobbing Trini back to their master bedroom and managed to fall asleep.


End file.
